greys_medical_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Webber
"Each of you comes here today hopeful, wanting in on the game. A month ago, you were in med school being taught by doctors. Today... you are the doctors. The seven years you spend here as a surgical resident will be the best and worst of your life. You will be pushed to the breaking point. Look around you. Say hello to your competition. Eight of you will switch to an easier specialty. Five will crack under the pressure. Two of you will be asked to leave. This is your starting line. This is your arena. How well you play, that's up to you. "- Richard Webber (S1E1) Richard Webber is a attending general general surgeon, the Residency Program Director and the former Chief of Surgery at both Seattle Grace Hospital and Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. He had an affair with Meredith's mom, Ellis Grey, while he was married to Adele Webber. After Adele died, he married Catherine Fox. History Early Life We don't know much about Richard Webber's childhood except his mother died when he was ten of pancreatic cancer. He also had a brother and a sister. Affair with Ellis He had an affair with Ellis during her internship year. They both planned to leave there spouses for each other but Richard backed out because he didn't want to hurt Adele. He also was jealous of the career that Ellis was having so he didn't want to be a "trophy" man to Ellis. Ellis also lead Richard to become an alcoholic. Drinking Again Richard had stopped drinking after leaving Ellis and got himself into an AA program and got a sponsor. Richard started drinking again which caused a lot of problems in his life. He lost his job as Chief to Derek Shepherd. Derek Shepherd told the board that Richard was drinking even after Meredith told him he couldn't tell. He eventually sobered up and got to be Chief again. He became Chief because Derek stepped down after the shooting. Richard was glad to be Chief again. Adele is diagnosed with Alzheimer's Richard wife, Adele, was diagnosed with Alzheimer's. She was accepted on to Derek and Meredith's Alzheimer trial. Meredith didn't want Adele to get the placebo drug so she tampered with the drugs so that Adele could get the active drug. When they found out what Meredith had done, Richard took the fall for Meredith which lead to him resigning from Chief. Adele Alzheimer began to get worse as the year progressed. She eventually asked to be placed in The Roseridge Home for Extended Care. Richard visited her a lot but she began to forget him. She also started a relationship with a fellow resident in the care facility named Alan. Death of Adele She died of a heart attack after coming out of the surgery that she was having. Marrying Catherine Richard was going to propose to Catherine but they got into a huge fight. This led to Catherine proposing to Richard in front of the entire hospital. He said "while its about time" and he agreed to marry her. They got married in the hospital chapel. Personality Richard is strong and wise. He has been a doctor for awhile and he knows the hospital inside and out and surgery inside and out. He is seen as a father figure to most of the doctors. He cares about all the people in his hospital and his patients.